Blooming Black Flowers
by Solunita
Summary: While I was waiting for Klara to put more chapters in I came up with my own way of telling the story. I thought that the kids should have more siblings.
1. Trespassers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB/DBZ/DBGT characters or the Black Flower characters made up by Klara but Trinity, Jordan, and Piper are mine.  
  
Author Note: While I was waiting for Klara to put more chapters in I came up with my own way of telling the story. I thought that the kids should have more siblings. I even came up with a few they are all girls and daughters of Pan. It takes place after Pan and Goten have had sex.  
  
  
  
On with the story.  
  
Goten sat up in his bed trying to remember what had happened the night before had he really slept with his niece. He had woken up at 4 to find Pan's side of the bed empty even through she wasn't there her scent had remained had reminded him of the night's events. He jumped out of the bed put on a pair of sweats and jumped out the window, which Pan had used earlier to leave by. He felt for her ki and found it to be at her house she must be in her room he thought. Pan felt Goten coming toward her and stopped her crying and got up and opened her baloney doors. She stood there just staring out at the speck that was Goten that kept getting bigger by the second. Pan quickly turned from the balcony. "I don't want to deal with him right now." She thought. Goten landed gently on the balcony so he didn't make any noise. Pan turned to see Goten look around for her. She went back to her room and sat on her bed. Goten came in, grabbed the chair from her desk, and sat in front of her. "You ok?" Goten asked nervously. "I'm fine. Thanks." "You sure?" Pan nodded her head yes. "Ok. About what happened last night?" Pan looked at Goten. "I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it, yet why did it feel so right?" Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, you're right. It seems like it was suppose to happen, like it was meant to be, yet it's so wrong." Pan laid down on her bed and put her hands under her head.  
  
  
  
"Does it seem wrong to us or to everyone else? To me, it felt like we were meant to be together. That we were ...one." "But it's not right, we can't be together. You're my niece and I'm your uncle. Remember how Chi-chi acted?" Pan sighed. "Yeah I remember. She seemed so hateful toward the fact that in future, we had a child together, but Tristian, even though strange, he's still a living, breathing person created by us. While he's wrong to others, he's right to us because he is our child and we made him together." Goten got up from the chair and sat next to Pan and gently patted her leg. Pan trembled at the sudden touch. Goten tensed for a moment, thinking she didn't want him to comfort her. Goten moved his hand away from Pan. "Sorry, I didn't mean to....." "It's ok. I didn't mind." Pan turned over to her side to face Goten. "Can we talk about this some other time? I really don't want to talk anymore about it. I need time to think things through." Goten smiled softly. "Sure. Anytime you want to talk, I'll be here. I need some time to think too." Goten got up from Pan's bed and walked toward the balcony. Pan sat up in her bed. "You're leaving?" Goten turned around and said, "Yeah, I have to. Everyone, especially Gohan, will be suspicious as to why we're here and not there at CC." Pan nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I guess I should go back too."  
  
  
  
Pan reaches over and turns off her light next to her bed. Pan was walking toward Goten when they both heard a faint click of the front door closing. Pan jumped. "What was that? Is it my dad?" Goten felt for his ki. "No, there are three people down stairs. They have faint kis" Pan quickly ran to her closet and looked for a weapon. "What are you looking for? What could we use that's possibly in your closet? Why do you need a weapon for anyway?" Pan reached in deeper and pulled out a frying pan. "A frying pan. A frying pan!" Pan pointed the pan at him. Goten shrank back. " I mean a frying pan is perfect! Ki balls and Sayian strength has nothing on a frying pan!" Pan pointed at the door. "You first." Goten gave her a confused look. "Why me? You're the one with the weapon!" "Well, you're the man! You're supposed to protect the woman! Besides, I'll be right behind you." Goten edged closer to the door. " I thought that was only in movies." Pan glared at Goten. "Ok! Don't hurt me. Watch where you point that thing!" Goten's hand reached for the doorknob. "Get behind me." He ordered. Pan nodded and stood close to him, clutching the frying pan in one hand. "One..two...three!" Goten quietly open the door.  
  
  
  
They both crept slowly toward the staircase. While down stairs, the three intruders, having finished scooping the first floor, decided to look upstairs for what or who they were trying to find. The leader, who was dressed in a long black skirt, long black high heeled boots, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket pointed up the stairs and told the shortest member of the three to go up first. Just as Goten and Pan reached the top of the stairs, the leader flipped the switch to the lights downstairs. The shortest member turned around to head up the stairs when she caught sight of Goten and Pan. The girl shrieked. "Oh shit! We're busted! JORDAN! TRINITY! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" The girl behind her looked at the stairs. "Trinity, not to say I told you so, but you are soooooo wrong! There's people here!" Pan stood frozen looking at the three unknown girls staring at her.  
  
  
  
The next thing Pan knew, She was at the bottom of the steps with the frying pan raised. Then in an instance, two of the three girls were unconious on the floor. The leader stood leaning against the wall, amazed. "Wow! I've never seen both of them taken out in one shot. That's like hitting two birds with one." Unable to finish her sentence, she slumped over and fell to the floor. Pan stared at the leader's limp body on the floor and looked up to see Goten standing in the doorway where the leader once stood. Pan gasped. "Goten! You didn't kill her did you?" "No, I just knocked her out. She'll wake up later." Pan nodded. "Do have a clue as to who these people are? I sure don't." Goten looked at all three faces and shook his head. "Nope. I don't have a clue." Goten started to think. "Maybe they were after something your dad made or something he was working on." Pan nodded. "That's a possibility. How about we take them to CC and see if my dad knows anything." Goten nodded in agreement. Pan grabbed the smallest one while Goten grabbed the other two. 


	2. Wake up Call

At Capsule Corp  
  
After putting the three girls down in one of the labs. Goten and Pan went to wake everyone up to tell them about the three intruders. "Uh-oh." Pan looked at Goten. "What's uh-oh? What did we forget to do?" Goten nervously smiled at Pan. "We forgot to make up an excuse for us two being at your house." Goten began to pace back and forth, trying to think of a believable excuse to tell the others. "What the hell do you want brat!" Vegeta spat at Goten. Behind him, everyone else started to come in. Goten started to stutter.  
  
  
  
"Umm.um..." Pan quickly interrupted. "I couldn't sleep so I went to wake up Goten to see if he wanted to spar with me. Luckily, he was awake so we went to the fields behind our house." Gohan interrupted. "Why were the two of you behind our house sparring?" Pan looked at Goten. "We didn't want to wake everyone if we used the GR." Pan's face lit up. He actually has a brain! She thought. "Yeah and while we were sparring, we saw the lights turn on in our house. So we thought that you and mom had come home. When I was about to go to the house, Goten called me back and said that it wasn't you or mom. He said he sensed three kis that were unfamiliar.  
  
So we went to see who it was at the house. We saw three girls sneaking around trying to look for something." Goten continued for Pan. "We snuck in using Pan's balcony. We surprised them when we met at the stairs. Pan knocked two of them out. I took out the tall one. Pan and I decided to bring them here to CC to see if you recognized them Gohan. We brought the girls to the medical lab and laid them on beds. "That's the end of our story." Pan concluded. Everyone looked at Pan and Goten with sleepy, confused faces. Bulma gets up and says, "Ok. Lets have a look and see."  
  
  
  
  
  
Medical Lab  
  
  
  
Everyone crowded around the three beds staring at the three girls, who 18 thought somewhat resembled Pan. When 18 was about to speak, the smallest girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Oww..my head. What hit me? It felt like I got hit with 3 super kamehameha or a large iron frying pan." The girl rubbed her head. Pan mumbled under her breath, "Frying pan. It was made of titanium, not iron". She groaned again. "Close enough". Pan gasped. "You actually heard me?!" The girl stood up, stumbled for a moment, and then regained her balance. "Sure, I heard you. Next time, keep it to yourself. By the way, my name is Piper. Use it." Piper leaned against the bed.  
  
  
  
The girl next to Piper groaned. "Ok, which one of you bastards hit me? I'm ready to kick major ass now." The girl jumped from the bed, took a couple steps toward Piper, and fell in front of her. Piper giggled. "Nice one Jordan. Now try walking in a straight line!" Jordan slowly stood up and glared at her. "Bite me you bitch!" Piper glared back at her. "I've had better offers." Jordan dashed at Piper and the two girls began rolling around on the floor, punching and kicking each other. Everyone watched in horror as the girls began to power up. Pan looked at the third bed to find it empty. "Hey, where that other girl go?" Pan heard a low voice, "Behind you." Pan jumped. "Sorry to scare you. My name is Trinity." Trinity looked at her sisters as they continued to fight. Trinity rubbed her head. "Stop NOW!" The girls kept fighting.  
  
  
  
Trinity turned her head to a shocked group. "I'm sorry. I really can't take it anymore." Trinity turned back to her sisters and began to power up. Everyone blinked. In an instant, she turned into a Super Sayian. The other two, having felt their sister power up, stopped fighting. Piper had one hand around Jordan's neck while the other hand hovered in the air, ready to hit at full force. Jordan's hands were wrapped around Piper's neck tightly. "Both of you stop now. Remember last time this happened?" Both girls gulped and broke free of each other's grip. The girls backed away slowly.  
  
  
  
Trinity powered down and turned back to the group. "This happens all the time." After getting over the shock, Goku asked, "Who are you guys anyway?" Piper stood up and dusted herself off. "First off, we're girls, not guys. And second, the name is Piper. I thought I told you that already. The girl with purple in her hair is one of my annoying older sisters and her name is Jordan." Jordan gets up and dusts herself off. "Hi." Piper turned to Jordan. "Well, aren't we so perky this morning?" Jordan glared at her. "Hey, Piper! Did you grow an inch or two? Nah, couldn't have. Either I'm getting taller or you're wear higher shoes." Piper's hands balled into fists. "Knock it off you two!" Piper and Jordan looked at Trinity and said, "Ok." Piper snorted and looked away.  
  
  
  
18 cleared her throat and turned to Trinity and asked, "Who are you three? And I mean where did you come from?" Trinity looked around. "I would tell you, but can we carry this conversation else where? Cause I think some of you will need to sit down because of the information I'm about to tell you." Vegeta stepped forward. "Anything you need to tell us, brat, you can tell us here." Piper looked at Vegeta. "Not that I'm commanding you or anything, but can you shut up and take us to the living room or something? Cause I don't like." "You don't like what brat?!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma stepped in and said, "Shut up Vegetable Head! We can go into the living room if you like." Trinity nodded. 


	3. Test Tube Baby?

Living Room  
  
Once everyone was seated, Trinity and stood up and began to introduce herself and her sisters. "Umm. hello. My name is Trinity. I'm the older sister of Jordan and Piper. This may come as shock to you, but I'm also the daughter of Goten and Pan and the twin sister of Tristian." Everyone's jaw dropped. Pan stood up in confusion. "What! I have more kids? This can't be right!" Trinity looked at the floor. "I know it may be hard for you, but it's true. And please save your questions for later." Just when Gohan opened his mouth, Videl came out and said, "Please continue. You probably have a lot to tell us." Trinity nods in agreement. "Thank you. Before I go any further, I'd like to introduce you to my younger sisters, Jordan and Piper. Jordan is the daughter of Trunks and Pan. And Piper is the daughter of Vegeta and Pan."  
  
  
  
Pan looked at every person Trinity said that was the father of one of the girls. "B.b.but that's impossible! It can't be! How is it possible?" Piper stood up. "Trinity, take a breather. I'll take it from here. Okie dokie." Vegeta spat at her. "Act your age brat and speak right." Piper stuck her tongue at him and said, "Well, what if I don't want to? Whatcha gonna do about it? Huh? What? Nothing, just as I suspected." Trinity jumps in between Vegeta and Piper. "Please, don't fight now. We have to tell you something important." Vegeta snorted and Trinity looked at him. "Don't push her. Trust me on this." Piper pulled on Trinity's sleeve. "Trinity sit down! I wanna tell them the story!" Trinity takes a seat.  
  
  
  
"Ok. This takes the place after Tristian and Trinity's birth. On that day, the soldiers of the Black Flower Army had taken Goten away from the others and Pan to the medical ward to give birth. After thirteen hours, the twins were born. The boy born first and the girl was two minutes after. Goten, who had been sitting in a room for the past thirteen hours with two guards, was suddenly surprised by the sound of the door opening. He looked up and saw three more guards enter. Two of the guards held swords. The one guard who seemed to be in charge, smirked at him and said, "Congratulations. You are now the proud father of twins. A boy and a girl. You have for filled a great goal of ours. You gave us not only one super soldier, but two. So now you no longer need to suffer. We'll take away your pain." Goten sat up. "What do mean by take away my pain?" The guard smirked again. "We no longer have use for you. You can't give us anymore fighters, so why let you live?" Goten's eyes widened in horror. Just before Goten could protest, one of the guards swung his sword, instantly killing him. The twins were taken away from Pan and she was taken back to the others. Tristian was taken to be raised with the others while Trinity was taken to get some special training. Everyone waited for the return of Goten but he never came back. 1 month after the birth of the twins Bra gave birth to Eira it was a long devilry that lasted for 3 days and in the end Bra died giving birth.  
  
The army was going to "dispose" of the others, but before they did they did a medical exam on Pan and found out that she was still able to have children. Thinking that a few extra soldiers would have been nice they had Pan once again become pregnant by Trunks and Vegeta. While Pan was pregnant they kept the others alive so not to put stress on Pan and make her have a miscarriage. Right after Pan gave birth to her last child everyone was killed. Jordan and Piper were taken to train with Trinity, their training was much more harder than that of the others. By the age of 13 Trinity could reach level 3 and not get tired after 5 hours of staying at that level. By the time Trinity was 16, she could go to level 5. The highest level me and Jordan go to is 4." She ended her story. Piper looked to find shocked faces. Trinity spoke. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Among the shocked group, Gohan was the first to speak. "They killed everyone? All of us?" Trinity took a deep breath and said, "Sadly, yes they did."  
  
  
  
Vegeta spoke, not meaning to yell. "How do we know if you're telling the truth? How do we know you three are trustworthy?" Jordan spoke seriously. "If we weren't trustworthy, we've wouldn't have been so open about why we're here." Vegeta shot her glare. She calmly looked at him. "If we were here to kill you all, we would have done so already." Trinity glared at her. "Jordan! We are not here to scare them. We're here to prevent it from happening." Bra began to cry and Trunks wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Pan stuttered, "But, it's not possible. this can't happen. All of us?" Piper sat down. "I probably should have let you tell the story Trinity." Trinity said, "You told it just fine. Probably better than I could of." Piper smiled a little. "Thanks." Trinity turned back to the group. "I think we can tell you the rest later." Bulma tried to smile. "That would be ok, I guess. Well, since we're up I'll go start breakfast." Everyone gave her blank stares. Tristian said, "But you can't cook. If we eat your food, we'll die." Bulma glared at him. Pan quickly stood up. "I'll cook." Rhiamon started thinking. "How did you guys exactly get here?" Trinity thought for a moment. "I think Jordan can answer that." Jordan stood up and crossed her arms. Before Jordan could speak, Piper jumped up and said, "That's top secret information. If we told you, we would have to kill you. And you know how messy that gets." Trinity and Jordan shot death glares at her.  
  
  
  
"What? What I do? Don't look at me like that. You're scaring me like that time you guys locked me in the closet." Trinity and Jordan said at the same time, "Sit down and shut up." Jordan smirked. "Before we find a closet to put you in." Piper quickly sat down and shut her mouth. "Now as I was saying before a little mouse squeaked, we used a time machine." Rhiamon thought for a moment. "How could you use the time machine when we destroyed it while escaping?" "We were on a different base than you were. We used a prototype to escape. I helped to build it, but I didn't have the kind of access to enter the room. It had to be opened from the inside. We had Piper sneak in through the vents and open the door for us."  
  
  
  
Piper smiled. "My secret power that they don't have is I can fit through small spaces." Jordan looked at her and laughed. "That's because you're vertically challenged." Trinity began laughing. Piper stood up and faced Jordan. "Well, just because I can't be smart like you, doesn't mean I wasn't in a higher ranking." Vegeta smirked. Jordan glanced at him then back at Piper. "Piper, guess what? You made your daddy proud of you." Piper rolled her eyes. "What dad? I have no father. I was a test tube baby." Goku says, "Really?" Then he turns to Gohan. "What's a test tube baby?" Trinity smiled and then said, "She's lying. She only wishes she was. That way, she'd have an excuse for being short and weird. But then, we saw Vegeta and Goku and now we know where she gets her height and weirdness from." 


	4. An Old Friend

Here is some info on Pan's other kids.  
  
Trinity: Goten and Pan's (twin sister of Tristian; 2mins younger)  
  
black eyes and hip length black hair.  
  
Wears a lot of black.  
  
Protective of younger siblings. Dislikes: players, people who use other people to get something or someone, show offs  
  
Secret wish: To meet her parents.  
  
Jordan: Trunks and Pan's (GIRL)  
  
Chin length curly hair/Purple streaks  
  
blue eyes  
  
Dislikes: players, using weapons when fighting, and Overprotective older sibling(s)  
  
Secret wish: To meet her daddy.  
  
Piper: Vegeta and Pan's  
  
chopped; short; chin length black hair.  
  
Very dark blue eyes look black. (Get's from Videl)  
  
Dislikes: weak people, players, and high heeled shoes.  
  
Secret wish: To be just like her sisters.  
  
*On with the story*  
  
  
  
Right after everyone ate the wonderful and actual eatable food made by Pan. Bulma asked the girls if they had any clothes. Each of them hung their heads in embarrassment. "All right looks like we are going to have to take you shopping. I think the mall will the best place to go." Trinity and the other girls looked up at Bulma shocked. "Bulma we could never ask or borrow money from you." Trinity said. "Oh of course you can and you three staying here too. And I don't want to here how you can't because you will take it." Just when Jordan was about to say something Trunks shot her a glare which said just be quiet and accept it.  
  
At the mall  
  
Pan walked slowly behind everyone else. Everyone had gone along to mall since they kind of still didn't trust the girls. Bra and her daughters were telling Trinity, Jordan, and Piper all about the stores and where they can find things and great sales. Pan was trying to adjust to having more children and her "relationship" with Goten that she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into something. Pan looked up and instead of seeing a wall she saw Uub. They stared at each other for about 5 minutes before Pan let out a small scream of delight and jumped up and hugged Uub who returned the hug.  
  
Everyone jumped when they heard Pan scream and turned around to see her hugging a tall dark tan man with black hair in a Mohawk. Cadell and Tristian were both ready to jump and beat the living crap out of any guy that dared to touch their mother. Just when they about to go to their mother Goku called out "Uub is that you?". The man let go of Pan and turned to face them with a smile plastered on his face. "Hello Goku it is good to see you again. To think it has only been two years since we last saw each other and I left to train on my own. And you haven't changed one bit." Goku smiled "It is you! Man you look great and probably a whole lot stronger too. Have you gone to see Mr. Satan yet, I bet he can wait to see you again."  
  
Uub nodded "Yes, I have and he told me that something terrible is about to happen and that you are going to need my help. Actually he really wants me to protect Pan and keep her safe and give my life if I have to. Even though I would do that even if he haven't asked but first I need to know what the hell he is talking about, he wouldn't explain anything to me and told me to come ask you guys." "Well that's a long story why don't you come with us and then when we go back to CC we will explain everything. Ok?" Goku said. Uub nodded. Pan spoke up at that moment "I don't repeat don't need anyone to help, protect, push me or get me out of trouble. Understand Uub do you read my lips. So you can tell my grandpa that I can take care of myself. Uub smirked and nodded "Will do Pan-chan."  
  
  
  
  
  
After 2 hours of shopping Trinity, Jordan, and Piper were loaded with bags and bags of clothes. Goku "IT" everyone back to CC and Mrs. Briefs made coffee for everyone and Bulma showed the girls their rooms and promised to give them a tour when they are done unpacking their clothes. After Gohan and Trunks told Uub the story and what the future might hold for them. Uub was blown away by the story and told the others that he would gladly help them. Tristian snorted "Sorry Uumb or whatever your name is but you won't even last a second with a soldier of the Black Flower Army. I feel your ki and your only a little bit stronger than 18." Pan turned to Tristian and shot him a death glare "Tristian how dare you speak to a family friend like that with out knowing who he really is and how strong he is. Uub could easily take Grandpa Goku and Vegeta at level 4. Two years ago Uub saved me from Bebi Vegeta, Bebi, and the evil dragons." Tristian hung his head with embarrassment had having his mother scold him in front of everyone and mumbled an apology to Uub. 


	5. Sisters bond,Nightmares,Kisses?

Capsule Corp:  
  
Trinity's room  
  
Trinity stared up into the ceiling blankly and sighed deeply. She couldn't sleep she kept thinking about her father and mother and how Trunks treated Jordan. A smile played across her lips her father acted like a clown at dinner. They had gone out to eat at a buffet, which Bulma had reserved for the night in honor of the girls. Eira had flirted with every man that was in there and every time one tried to flirt back Goten would shoot them a death glare. Bra had to yell at him to leave Eira alone and let her have some fun.  
  
  
  
Cadell, Tristian, and Rhiamon however sided with Goten. Trinity frowned when she thought about Jordan. Jordan had left the table when Trunks had said "Thank Dende I don't have to deal with anything like this." Trinity had felt so sorry for her little sister and had gone after her. She found Jordan crying in a stall she had tried to open it but it was locked. "Jordan, sweetie open door we need to talk.  
  
(J=Jordan and T=Trinity)  
  
J: Just leave me alone I am fine. I just had to go to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
T: Ok, yeah and you are sitting on the toilet seat because.? Wait, wait don't help me I can Figure it out.  
  
  
  
J: Screw you  
  
  
  
T: Jordan listen I know Trunks didn't mean it. I mean how can he, he only just met you a couple of hours ago. Up until now he has only had Cadell to deal with and Cadell is a boy and you are a girl so it is hard to adjust to having 2 kids now and both of the opposite sex. Just give him time and he will start open up and she will be all over you like Goten is with Eira.  
  
The stall opened and Jordan came out and Trinity fixed Jordan's makeup and hair and the two returned to the party. Piper eyed them both when they returned.  
  
Trinity rolled over and looked out into the darkness of the room. "I know that you are in here Piper, I heard the door open and close you really suck at stealth you know." Trinity whispered. She clicked on the lamp next to her and looks at the foot of the bed to see Piper with a pouts look on her face. "Aww Rrrinnniiii why did you had to go and ruin my fun?" (Jordan and Piper call Trinity Rini for short.) "Oh act your age you little pain in the ass. And why are you in my room and what do you want?" "Oh nothing can't a little sister come and hang out *cough cough* annoy her wonderful and favorite big sis? And who the hell are you calling a pain in the ass?" Piper said. "You can't sleep either and you want to come and sleep with me." Trinity stated.  
  
  
  
Piper huffed "I do not" but jumped on the bed and crawled under the covers. "You are such a baby you know that, it is hard to believe at times that you are a soldier of the BFA." Trinity said with a snort. (The girls call the Black Flower Army BFA for short.) "Hey I have a right to act this way after all I am the baby of the family. Do you think mom likes us?" Piper whispered quietly. Trinity smirked at what Piper had said at first and was taken back by her question. "I hope she does but like I told Jordan about Trunks she needs time to adjust. Ok? So give her sometime and go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Arienne's Room  
  
  
  
Arienne tossed and turned in her sleep. ~Dream~ "No you come back. You can't take my son away from me. You already took his father from me give him back, give him back, give him back now you bastards, give him back to me please. Rhiamon and Cadell exchanged glances and both ran from their places on either side of Arienne. Rhiamon started to attack the guards while Cadell went for the baby. Arienne tried to get up but she was still weak from the labor. Rhiamon took out 7guards before a group jumped him. Cadell had corner the woman who held the baby, Eos was her name she had been Eira's nursemaid. "Give me my nephew Eos now before I have to hurt you." Cadell yelled. Eos smirked and started to laugh, "I don't think so Cadell I have my orders and this child has to go if you know what I mean." Eos stated. Eos threw a ki ball at Cadell which he dodged "Bad move Eos" he said and was about to got and snatch the baby from her when he was hit upside his head by a woman with long white hair who said very quietly "Nigthie Night sweetie heart." Cadell fell to the floor unconscious and Arienne screams she turns to Eos but finds she is gone. Arienne let out a cry so unhuman so unsayian that everyone in the room looked with scared eyes at the young Sayian mother cry for the lost of her child. ~End of Dream~  
  
Arienne woke up with a scream and jumped up in her bed. Her door burst open and in the doorway Cadell, Rayne, Tristian, Rhiamon, and Eira. Eira and Rayne climbed on the bed and were both about to hug her when she jumped out of the bed. The girls were taken back at what she did. Arienne looked at the girls with wide eyes and ran for the door but Cadell jumped in front of his older sister. "Get out of my way Cadell now" "No I won't, what is wrong did you have another one of those dreams?" "No I didn't but it is your fault I did have a nightmare since it is your fault I don't have my son with me." Arienne yelled at Cadell. Cadell's eyes widened. Arienne pushed past him and ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
Pan's room  
  
  
  
Pan sat near her window, staring at the stars. So much was on her mind; she couldn't believe three more children, daughters to be more specific. Pan laughed at her thoughts. Tristian has a twin, she thought. Trunks now has a daughter and Vegeta now has three daughters. He must be pissed. She laughed again. She jumped at the sound of her door opening. Goten walked in. "Hey, you're still up. That's good because I need to talk to you." "If it's about what happened between us, I don't want to talk about it." Goten sat across from her. She edged closer to her window. "Pan, we have to talk now! I'm sorry if I hurt you, I really didn't mean to, but we really need to talk." Pan turned away from him. "Why do we need to talk now? After you're the one who said that you'd give me time a space. And after that, you said we shouldn't talk about it until we were both ready!  
  
  
  
Well, I'm not ready! Goten, give me more time! I just found out I have more children! And you have one more daughter!" "Yes, our daughter! Tristian's twin sister! I know Pan, but I'm ready and I need to talk to get this feeling out of my system! You can't tell me that there isn't any feeling there inside of you either!" "I don't know what I feel. I'm confused about everything! About you, me, the kids, everything! I just need more time!" "Fine! You want more time Pan? You can have it! But first." Goten grabbed her by the shoulders. "Goten! Let me." He kissed her. Pan was shocked. She urged to push him away from him, but embraced it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she didn't wanted it to end she wanted him to hold her in his arms and kiss her just like this forever. Goten pulled back but didn't move his hands from around her waist and Pan didn't remove her arms from around his neck. They both were breathing heavily their eyes were locked on each other. "You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything after that. That you didn't like it, didn't want it to end." Pan finally looked away. "You're right. I did feel something. I can't say I didn't." Pan said quietly "But I'm still not ready to talk about it Goten so please just give me a little more time." "OK?" Goten looked down and sighed "Alright you can more time Pan-chan, I think I might need a little more too after that kiss." Pan smiled softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten turned around and headed to the door to leave. "Wait Goten don't .go stay here a little while longer with me." Goten turned around and locked eyes with Pan. She wants me to stay here with for a while. Thought Goten, her eyes held within them a look of longing for him. "Alright I'll stay for a little while." Pan turned around and sat on her bed and looked out her window. Goten walked over and sat next to her. "Are you looking for a certain star or something?" he whispered into her ear. Pan shuddered and stuttered out "Nnn.ooO.No I'm not." "Do you remember when you were about 10 I took you camping and I borrowed your Dad's telescope and you and me spend most of the night looking for constellations and planets?" "Yes, I remember and we came up with our own names for some of them." Pan said.  
  
  
  
For the next hour or two Goten and Pan looked for certain stars and planets and laid back on Pan's bed and remembered funny things that happened to them when they were young. Pan had grown tired and fallen asleep and was using Goten's chest as a pillow. Goten looked down at Pan she was so beautiful he thought but it could never happen she was his niece and he her uncle. He didn't why he kissed her he should have just forgotten about everything.  
  
  
  
Goten rose quickly and was about to get up from the bed when Pan wrapped her arms around him. Goten went wide-eyed then frowned "Oh great now how am I going to get up and out of here with waking her up?" he murmured. Pan let out a low moan and released Goten from her grip and rolled over. Goten jumped out of the bed quickly just in case Pan decided to roll over and hug him again. With his hand on the doorknob Goten was about to walk out but before he turned the knob he turned back to look at Pan sleeping form. He walked back to the bed and covered her so she wouldn't be cold and kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight Panny-chan" and with that her left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
That is it for now and before I write the next chapter I need at least ten or more reviews.  
  
Artemis023 


End file.
